


Walentynka

by SebastianMishaScott



Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (New Testament)
Genre: Fluff, HappyEnd, M/M, Oneshot, SchoolAU, apostołowie, walentynki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianMishaScott/pseuds/SebastianMishaScott
Summary: Judasz x Jezus school auutwór powstał na walentynki, ale publikuję go tutaj dopiero teraz******************************************************Ten twór nie ma na celu urażenia czyichkolwiek uczuć religijnych; powstał on tylko i wyłącznie w celach humorystycznych ponieważ mam za dużo wolnego czasu.******************************************************
Relationships: Jesus Christ/Judas Iscariot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Walentynka

\- Judaszu?

Słysząc za sobą głos Mateusza zamarłem w miejscu, starając się niezauważalnie wsunąć do końca kartkę w szparę pod drzwiczkami szafki. Odetchnąłem, próbując się uspokoić, i odwróciłem się do chłopaka, formując usta w przymilny uśmiech.

\- Co robisz przy szafce Jezusa? – spytał z nutą podejrzliwości, próbując wyjrzeć ponad moim ramieniem.

\- Ach, to tylko… - zawahałem się, szukając w głowie jakiejś wymówki, która uratowałaby mnie z tak beznadziejnej sytuacji. – Znowu ktoś nalepił na nią plakat wyborczy, więc postanowiłem go zdjąć…

Mateusz zmarszczył brwi.

\- Więc gdzie on jest?

\- Już wyrzuciłem go do kosza, a teraz tylko odlepiałem resztki taśmy… Czemu to cię tak w ogóle interesuje? – nieco spuściłem z przyjaznego tonu, dając mu znać, że drążenie przez niego tego tematu mocno mnie irytuje. – Powinieneś być teraz na lekcjach.

\- Tak samo jak ty – odparł, wciąż z nieprzyjemnym wyrazem twarzy, ale widać było, że moje wytłumaczenie mu wystarczyło (choć może tylko pozornie). – Możemy razem pójść do sali.

Jego uprzejmość była, rzecz jasna, wymuszona. Już nawet przestałem się zastanawiać, dlaczego oni wszyscy udają, że jestem ich przyjacielem. Bo ja nigdy nie aspirowałem do tej roli. Widocznie jednak przebywanie blisko Jezusa automatycznie spowodowało, iż wpasowałem się w grono jego… hm, przyjaciół, żeby nie powiedzieć adoratorów.

\- Sam do niej trafię. – Na moje słowa nastolatek zdawał się skrzywić jeszcze bardziej. – Potrzebuję wstąpić do toalety, a nie chcę, żebyś musiał na mnie czekać – dodałem, by nieco załagodzić sytuację i rozstać się z nim w miarę pokojowych stosunkach. Choć i tak byłem pewien, że zaraz poleci do Piotra i powie mu, że nakrył mnie przy szafce Jezusa, prowadzącego jakieś ”niepokojące działania”.

Mateusz skinął głową i ruszył w głąb korytarza, a ja udałem się do toalety, zgodnie ze swoimi słowami, nie mając jednak w zamiarach wypełnić ich całkowicie.

***

Przez całą następną przerwę czułem na sobie natarczywe spojrzenia Piotra i Jana, którzy zapewne zostali już zawiadomieni o mojej porannej wpadce. Zacząłem się obawiać, iż powiedzą o tym Jezusowi, a wtedy już nigdy nie byłbym w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy. Mogłem oczywiście ich poprosić, by tego nie robili, ale wtedy musiałbym wyznać im, co było napisane na kartce, a tego nie zamierzałem robić za nic w świecie.   
Nawet na przerwie na lunch żaden z nich nie podszedł do mnie, by cokolwiek wyjaśnić, tylko stali z boku i przypatrywali się, jak próbuję prowadzić z Jezusem normalną rozmowę, starając się nie zauważać ich niebezpiecznie dużej ilości uwagi skupionej na mojej osobie.

-Emm, Jezusie? – spytałem niepewnie, zajmując miejsce obok niego przy stoliku. O dziwo, było ono wolne, a i na około chłopaka zauważyłem tylko Filipa i Andrzeja, co wprawiło mnie w niemałe zdumienie. Zazwyczaj cała jedenastka krążyła wokół niego robiąc wszystko, by ten skupił się tylko i wyłącznie na rozmowie z jednym z nich. – Jak… jak ci mija dzień?

Jezus oderwał spojrzenie od zeszytu, który przeglądał, i przeniósł je na mnie, uśmiechając się z widocznym lekkim zaskoczeniem.

\- Judaszu… nie spodziewałem się tego pytania z twojej strony, ale niemniej jest mi miło, że je zadałeś. - Jego uśmiech mógłby mnie w tym momencie zmieść z ławki. Był taki dobry, taki spokojny… - Raczej w porządku, choć nie jestem pewien, jak poszła mi kartkówka z matematyki. Wczoraj byłem zbyt zmęczony, by się do niej przygotować, a była na pierwszej lekcji, więc przed nią też za dużo czasu nie miałem.

\- Kartkówka…? – powtórzyłem z udawanym zdumieniem, nie mając innego lepszego pomysłu na podtrzymanie rozmowy. – Zupełnie o niej zapomniałem, ale i tak nie przyszedłem na matmę. Chyba będę musiał zaliczyć odpowiedź ustną…

\- A ty jak się dzisiaj czujesz?

Moje serce delikatnie przyspieszyło, gdy Jezus odłożył zeszyt na blat stołu (tuż obok butelki swojego ulubionego soku z winogron) i przeniósł całą swoją uwagę na mnie.

\- Jestem trochę niewyspany, ale to przez – urwałem, zdając sobie sprawę, co właśnie chciałem powiedzieć – ale to nic takiego. Po zajęciach idę na kawę, więc będę trochę bardziej rozbudzony. 

\- Wolałbym, żebyś był bardziej rozbudzony na lekcjach, niż po nich. – powiedział z odrobiną rozbawienia, a i mi na te słowa uśmiech wkradł się na usta. – Czy miałbyś coś przeciwko, gdybym poszedł z tobą? Mógłbym ci pomóc pouczyć się tego, co było na kartkówce, żebyś dostał w końcu dobrą ocenę.

Przez chwilę miałem wrażenie, że odebrało mi dech. Czy on… czy on zaprosił mnie na randkę? Jaka randka, idioto, szybko skarciłem się w myślach. Po prostu chce mi pomóc. Taki gest z jego strony nie powinien mnie w żadnym stopniu zdziwić.   
Ale jednak… to, że zrobił to w ten dzień miało prawo dać mi choć odrobinę nadziei.

\- Uch… jasne, czemu nie – odpowiedziałem szybko, pełen obaw, że lada chwila może zmienić zdanie.

\- Po drodze ze szkoły na naszą ulicę są dwie kawiarnie – zauważył, odkręcając butelkę soku, po czym upił z niego parę łyków. Patrzyłem, jak ociera bladoróżowe wargi z resztek szkarłatnego napoju i przełknąłem ślinę.

– W takim razie możemy pójść do–   
Przerwał mi dzwonek, a ja zacząłem przeklinać w duchu swoje tchórzostwo, że niemal przez całą przerwę, stojąc przy wejściu na stołówkę, zastanawiałem się, jak zacząć z nim rozmowę.

\- Spotkamy się przed szkołą? – zaproponował Jezus, gdy terkoczący dźwięk ustał. – Wtedy ustalimy, gdzie chcemy pójść.

\- Z-zgoda.

Odebrałem jeszcze jeden promienny uśmiech posłany w moją stronę i westchnąłem ciężko, gdy zaraz po tym chłopak, zabrawszy swoje rzeczy, począł kierować się w stronę wyjścia, podobnie jak reszta uczniów. Poczekałem, aż wszyscy opuszczą stołówkę, bym sam mógł zrobić to w spokoju.

Nie umknęło mojej uwadze, że Piotr i Jan byli jednymi z ostatnich, którzy przekroczyli jej próg, i którzy co chwila posyłali mi przez ramię dziwne spojrzenia, których intencji nie byłem w stanie odgadnąć.

***

Na ostatniej godzinie mieliśmy w-f. Niemal nigdy na nim nie ćwiczyłem (zbyt zajęty obserwowaniem Jezusa), więc tamten dzień nie był wyjątkiem.   
Chwilę przed dzwonkiem na lekcję udałem się do toalety. Gdy już miałem opuszczać kabinę, do moich uszu dotarł znajomy głos, w którym od razu rozpoznałem Piotra, i moja dłoń zamarła tuż nad klamką.

-…mówię ci, że Mateusz wyraźnie widział, jak on wsuwał jakąś kartkę do twojej szafki, a potem próbował mu wcisnąć, że zdejmował plakat.

Zakryłem usta, by nie dobiegł do nich dźwięk mojego drżącego oddechu.

\- Czemu was to tak interesuje? – spytał Jezus, na pozór spokojnie, choć wydawał mi się nieco mniej… hm, jezusowy, niż zazwyczaj. – Skoro wsunął wiadomość do mojej szafki to znaczy, że jest ona dla mnie. Nie chcę, żebyście go nieustannie szpiegowali i ingerowali w sprawy, które on ma do mnie.

Przez parę sekund nikt nie odpowiedział, a ja już miałem nadzieję, że ta cała rozmowa była tylko tworem mojego przewrażliwionego i zestresowanego umysłu.

\- Czemu? – Piotra wyraźnie rozeźliły jego słowa. – Czemu traktujesz go jak kogoś… no nie wiem, specjalnego? Mam wrażenie cały czas stawiasz go wyżej, niż resztę i nie dostrzegasz, jak zepsuty jest naprawdę!

Jezus westchnął. Długo i ciężko.

\- Wiem, że Judasz nie jest dobrym człowiekiem, i że mimo waszych starań nie chce się przed wami otworzyć, ale…

\- Ale co?

\- Ale chce być ze mną blisko. Ty, Piotrze, nie widzisz jego potrzeb. Tego, że on potrzebuje kogoś –

Jego odpowiedź, której słuchałem niemalże nie oddychając, przerwało nic innego, jak nie dzwonek. Z trudem powstrzymałem się od przekleństwa.

\- Porozmawiamy jeszcze, jak przeczytasz to, co ci napisał. – Ostatnie słowa Piotra usłyszałem już przez drzwi wyjściowe z toalety, więc mogłem się w końcu rozluźnić, oprzeć o ścianę i oswoić z nabytymi informacjami.

Fakt, że Jezus wiedział, że kartka była ode mnie, powodował, że miałem ochotę go nigdy więcej nie zobaczyć. Byłem tchórzem i potrafiłem to przyznać, a ucieczka wydawała się dla mnie teraz jedynym możliwym wyjściem… Czy jednak nie byłoby to niesprawiedliwe wobec niego? Raczej należałyby mu się wyjaśnienia po tym, jak to przeczyta. Ale co tak właściwie miałbym mu powiedzieć?

***

Koniec końców zostałem na w-fie, przez cały czas bijąc się z myślami. Chciałem, bardzo chciałem porozmawiać o tym z Jezusem, jednak byłem pewien, że on mnie… że on nie zaakceptuje moich uczuć. Że ich nie odwzajemni. Wolałem uciekać przez całe życie, niż doznać zawodu, ale wciąż tliła się we mnie nadzieja, że skończymy… razem? Długo i szczęśliwie? Tak, chyba tak się mówiło. I że razem ukończymy szkołę, pójdziemy na studia, a potem… właśnie. Co potem? Większość licealnych par rozpadała się bardzo szybko, grzebiąc naiwne marzenia o ślubie, dzieciach i zestarzeniu się razem. Ja naprawdę tego pragnąłem, ale…

Zaraz, do jasnej cholery, wbiło mi się nagle do głowy. Czemu ja myślę, jakbyśmy już byli razem? Tak bardzo żałosny, beznadziejny, szukający miłości. Taki właśnie jestem. Więc dlaczego, mimo świadomości tego, nie potrafię się wyzbyć tej nadziei!?

\- Judaszu.

Wzdrygnąłem się, słysząc obok siebie głos Jezusa. Podniosłem na niego spojrzenie, do tej pory wbite w podłogę. Zauważyłem, że większość uczniów opuściła już salę gimnastyczną. Widocznie nawet nie zorientowałem się, kiedy zaczęła się przerwa.

\- Tak?

\- Czy coś się trapi? - spytał, a ja, choć wmawiałem sobie, że to tylko moje wyobrażenie, wyczułem w jego głosie troskę. – Odnoszę wrażenie, że przez całą lekcję byłeś strasznie przygaszony.

Odchrząknąłem i uśmiechnąłem się słabo.

\- Jestem po prostu bardzo zmęczony – skłamałem, bowiem mojemu rozdygotanemu duchowi daleko było do zmęczenia. – Myślę, że ta kawa dobrze mi zrobi.

\- W takim razie postaram się pospieszyć z przebieraniem. Zaczekaj na mnie przed szkołą! – rzucił na odchodne, żwawym krokiem zmierzając w stronę wyjścia, widocznie nie chcąc przedłużać mojego oczekiwania.

***

Stojąc przed szkołą zastanawiałem się, czy może jakimś magicznym sposobem kartka nie wyfrunęła z jego szafki i nie poleciała prosto do kosza. Tej właśnie dobrej myśli trzymałem się, gdy zobaczyłem go w drzwiach wyjściowych. Ku swej rozpaczy zauważyłem również, jak wsuwa moją kartkę do tylnej kieszeni spodni. Przepadłem.

Spuściłem wzrok, czując, jak całe moje ciało oplata bezsilność. Z cichym świstem wypuściłem powietrze przez drżące wargi, a delikatne pieczenie załaskotało mnie pod powiekami. Byłem gotowy na odrzucenie. Całkowicie.

\- Judaszu…? – Jego głos był cichy i niepewny, gdy stanął przede mną.

\- Tak, Jezusie? – niemal wyszeptałem, ale byłem pewien, że mnie usłyszał.

\- Czy… czy to jest to, przez co byłeś tak przybity?

Nie odpowiedziałem, zagryzając mocno usta. Z całych sił starałem się nie płakać, nie upokorzyć się jeszcze bardziej.

Jezus postąpił krok w moją stronę.

\- Byłeś tak pewien porażki, że obawiałeś się powiedzieć mi to w twarz?

Skinąłem głową oczekując najgorszego, które miało wtedy nastąpić.

Ale nie nastąpiło.

Chłopak zbliżył się do mnie jeszcze bardziej i ostrożnie ujął moje dłonie w swoje. Uniosłem na niego spojrzenie pełne zdumienia i dezorientacji, na co uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Twoja kartka… - zaczął, a moje serce na moment przestało bić (a raczej takie miałem wrażenie) - …bardzo mi się spodobała. Dziękuję ci za nią.

\- N-naprawdę? – wydukałem, całkowicie się rozluźniając, przez co powstrzymywane łzy poczęły zalewać moje policzki. W tamtym momencie zawstydzenie zupełnie odeszło w niepamięć. – T-to nie żart?

\- Nigdy bym nie żartował z takich spraw.

Pociągnąłem nosem, delikatnie wysuwając dłonie z jego uścisku. Nie drżały już.

\- Wybacz, że zrobiłem takie przedstawienie. – Zaśmiałem się krótko, szukając po kieszeniach chusteczek. – Byłem przekonany, że będziesz na mnie zły, a to co powiedziałeś… bardzo mile mnie to zaskoczyło.

Jezus cierpliwie zaczekał aż wytrę nos i oczy, przyglądając mi się z... czułością? Nie, to już na pewno musiała być moja wyobraźnia. Chyba… chyba był po prostu szczęśliwy.

\- Judaszu?

\- Tak?

\- Co prawda to już napisałeś, ale… hm… - urwał, drapiąc się z lekkim zdenerwowaniem po szczęce, a jego policzki pociemniały nieznacznie. - …chciałbyś to może powiedzieć?

Zdrętwiałem, w mig orientując się, co ma na myśli. Poczułem, jak cała twarz (oraz uszy) zaczyna mnie intensywnie mrowić.

\- P-po co?

Odpowiedział mi zbyt uroczym uśmiechem, bym był w stanie odmówić.

Westchnąłem cicho i zebrałem resztki odwagi, która mi została, po czym, rumieniąc się jak idiota, spojrzałem mu prosto w oczy, mówiąc:

\- Z-zakochałem się w tobie, Jezusie.

Chwilę po tym ukryłem twarz w dłoniach, nie będąc w stanie znieść tak dużej ilości zażenowania. Usłyszałem, jak Jezus parska krótkim śmiechem.

\- Myślę, że to było o wiele łatwiejsze, niż zakradanie się do mojej szafki – zauważył, po czym poklepał mnie pokrzepiająco po ramieniu. – Chyba nie jest aż tak źle?

\- Uwierz mi, że jest źle. Źle i żenująco – wymamrotałem, spoglądając na niego spomiędzy palców.

\- No, ale teraz możemy iść w końcu na tę kawę. – Złapał mnie za przedramię i delikatnie pociągnął w stronę bramy. Gdy odjąłem dłonie od twarzy Jezus ujął jedną z nich, widocznie uznając ją za wygodniejszy członek do wyciągnięcia mnie przez furtkę. Nie, żebym się jakoś specjalnie opierał. – To do której kawiarni idziemy?

\- Ach, to… - Zastanowiłem się chwilę. Pomysł, który nagle przyszedł mi do głowy, sprawiał wrażenie równie zawstydzającego, jak moje wyznanie, jednak uznałem, że teraz nie mam już nic do stracenia. –Wiesz, mam w domu bardzo dobrą kawę, którą ostatnio kupiłem…

Widziałem, że się na mnie spojrzał, więc celowo odwróciłem wzrok w inną stronę, ponownie się czerwieniąc.

\- Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, to wstąpimy do ciebie – powiedział (znowu się uśmiechając) i odrobinę przyspieszył kroku. – Zgoda?

\- Zgoda. 

Przez całą drogę Jezus nie puścił mojej dłoni, a i mój szczęśliwy duch uleciał zbyt wysoko, by zwrócić na to jakąkolwiek uwagę.


End file.
